In a display device, a back shell is required to carry corresponding display unit and circuitry, and also to support some assorting structures matching with the display unit and circuitry. Accordingly, the back shell is such a structure of great importance in a display device, and the structural stability and strength of the back shell can affect the appearance and reliability of the entire display device.
Due to the development that the overall structure of the display device increasingly becomes large-sized and ultrathin, correspondingly, the overall thickness of the back shell is getting thinner, and the dimension of the back shell is also becoming greater. In such a situation, the structural stability and overall strength of the back shell are reduced, thus the back shell is readily subjected to curling and denting, and this can influence the appearance and reliability of the display device.